Próxima parada
by valentine.ms
Summary: A lo largo de nuestra vida tenemos grandes amores, pero sólo uno permanece en el corazón aún con el paso del tiempo. (Elsanna, NO Incesto One-Shot.)


**¡Hola a todos! Es la primera vez que escribo así que estoy un poco fría en todo este ámbito. Es un Elsanna, de un cap (one-shot?). Se puede decir que es un "Basado en hechos reales" je je.**

 **Sin más, espero que os guste.**

 **PD: Ni Frozen, ni los personajes, ni Disney me pertenecen (ojalá).**

POV ELSA

7 años pasaron desde la última vez que la vi.

Me dirigía hacia la estación de tren de mi ciudad natal, eran las 8 de la mañana y estaba comenzando a llover. El frío de Diciembre traspasaba mi abrigo dejándome helada.

Me senté en una incómoda silla esperando mi hora, esa que me llevaría de vuelta a la realidad. Se acabaron mis vacaciones. Volvía a Madrid, a mi dulce hogar, con mi novia y mis 2 gatos.

Pasaríamos la nochevieja en familia, ya que mis padres y hermanos subirían a mi casa para no estar lejos.

Estaba mascando chicle, ojeando una revista de coches sin importancia y a punto de dar un sorbo a ese asqueroso café de máquina cuando de repente olí ese perfume... Ese dulce olor que me transportaba años atrás, juventud, estudios, buenas amigas que jamás volví a ver, amor... todas esas sensaciones me vinieron a la mente con tan solo inspirar.

Levanté mi cabeza dispuesta a adivinar quién olería así cuando de repente...

\- _Hola..._

Instantáneamente se me secó la garganta, no era posible...

Anna estaba de pie enfrente mia, sus ojos color mar me miraban fijamente en una expresión que no logré descifrar... quizás era la misma que tenía yo en ese momento.

\- _Hola_ \- respondí tensa- _cuanto tiempo_ \- no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

\- _Si... te he visto desde que has llegado pero no sabía si acercarme... ¿cómo estás? ¿donde vas?_ \- Ella como siempre tan directa y charlatana.

\- _Bien... con mucho sueño y ganas de vomitar este maldito café, pero bien_ (sonrió) _, a punto de volver a casa, se agotaron mis vacaciones... ¿tú que tal todo? Te ves más cambiada_ \- Me estaba costando no ponerme nerviosa, me miraba fijamente, casi sin pestañear... esa mirada analizadora y, diría, que casi melancólica... muchos recuerdos venían a mi mente.

\- _¿Aprobaste las oposiciones para ser policía y vives en Madrid, no?_ (asentí), _enhorabuena... Yo voy de visita a Barcelona para ver unos amigos, aunque sigo viviendo aquí y estoy preparándome las oposiciones para maestra, por tercera vez..._

\- _A la tercera va la vencida_ (me lo tomé con humor para quitarle hierro al asunto)

\- _Si... eso espero. ¿Rapunzel como está? Debe ser toda una mujer ya..._

\- _Y que lo digas_ (cogí el móvil y le enseñé una foto de mis sobrinos) _Están los dos preciosos._

\- _Cómo pasa el tiempo_ (se quedó en silencio observando la foto pensativa) _me hubiese gustado conocer a Olaf, y poder ver crecer a Rapunzel... algún día llamaré a tu hermana, si es que ya no me odia_ (nos reímos).

\- _Hazlo, no creo que tenga problema, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo._

\- _Lo haré entonces._

Nos sonreímos y quedamos en silencio mirándonos fijamente por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Es triste pensar en lo tanto que fuímos, como si encontraras a tu alma gemela... éramos una sóla persona y de repente... zasca, el paso del tiempo es imparable, borra todo y te convierte en una completa desconocida.

\- _Mi tren acaba de llegar_ (añadí, agradeciendo al cielo por ello, y a su vez con un pinchazo de tristeza).

\- _Bien, espero que pases un feliz año, me alegro mucho de verte y de que te vaya todo tan bien_... (su mirada y su voz también expresaban tristeza... Dios ¿por qué me haces esto?).

\- _Lo mismo te digo Anna, manda saludos a tu familia._

Me levanté agarrando mi maleta y me acerqué torpemente a ella para darle dos educados besos que se volvieron en un abrazo de más de un minuto de reloj.

Me fué inevitable no inspirar fuerte su olor... siempre fué mi debilidad. No sé en qué maldito momento me dieron ganas infinitas de llorar, pero me contuve.

Nos separamos casi sin mirarnos, sentía como queríamos alargar todo lo máximo posible. Había tensión de decirnos muchas cosas y no sabiamos realmente cuales, ni de qué forma decirlas.

Decidí que lo mejor era coger aire, girarme muy digna y andar hacia mi tren, cuando de repente..

\- _Te he echado de menos_ (no le hizo falta gritar demasiado para yo poder escucharlo perfectamente).

Dudé entre hacerme la loca y seguir mi camino, o girarme y enfrentarme al destino.

\- _Yo a ti también_ (opté por lo segundo).

Su mirada almendrada a punto de llorar me descongeló por completo. Era como si hubieramos vuelto 9 años atrás, cuando eramos felices y discutíamos por tonterías.

\- _Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero siento que esto no volverá a ocurrir y no puedo callármelo. Te he echado de menos, cada día, cada noche... rehíce mi vida, varias veces y no te niego que fuí feliz, que soy feliz. Pero hay una parte de mi que me atormenta y que me dice cada día que contigo era todo... más. Siento todo el daño que hice, nunca superé lo nuestro y tengo que reconocer que nunca conseguí olvidarte. Si no te tenía conmigo al menos quería que tú me tuvieras presente hasta el punto de odiarme. Me dí cuenta tarde de mi error. Con todo esto quiero decirte que me alegra que seas feliz, para mi eres algo muy mío, y siempre lo serás... y el que seas feliz y hayas cumplido tus propósitos me enorgullece y entristece a la vez, sólo por que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por cumplirlos a tu lado._

No sé en qué momento comencé a temblar y llorar a la vez. Me quedé estática. Tenía ganas de correr hacia ella, abrazarla y decirle que nos fugásemos. Es increíble ver cómo hay amores que aún con el paso del tiempo siguen removiendonos toda nuestra vida en un segundo.

\- _Yo... soy feliz, Anna... una parte de mi se acaba de romper en mil pedazos al escucharte pero... tengo mi vida hecha ya, una familia,_ (hablaba lo que mi cerebro dictaba, porque mi corazón estaba hecho añicos de verla llorar) _siempre vas a estar presente en mi... pero un nosotras ya no existe... no hay futuro para nosotras dos juntas._ (Suenan los últimos avisos de mi tren). _Me tengo que ir..._

\- _De acuerdo_ (responde mientras se recompone) _Ya nos veremos..._

\- _Lo haremos, el destino así lo quiere_ (nos reimos) _Cuidate mucho pequeñita..._

 _\- Tu también..._

Nos agarramos una mano hasta que decidí soltarme y seguir mi camino. Sentía su mirada quemándome la espalda.

Entré en el tren y me senté en mi butaca mirando por la ventana hacia el sitio donde hacía 1 minuto había estado al lado de ella, oliéndola y sintiendo su tacto.

Anna seguía ahí, de pie mirándome sin inmutarse. Sentí tal vacío en mi pecho que me pregunté seriamente si el corazón se me había caído por el camino. Lloré, mucho, casi sin darme cuenta.

El tren comenzó a andar y le sonreí entre lágrimas mientras me despedía con la mano. Ella hizo lo mismo y me pareció ver cómo decía algo en la lejanía. No la entendí y se lo hice saber hasta que se acercó lo máximo posible a mi ventana y me lo repitió.

-" _Te quiero, nunca lo olvides_ "

Casi de manera inconsciente y como si sólo fuese una despedida de dos amantes que se van a ver en un par de semanas, puse mi mano en la ventana mientras el tren ya estaba cogiendo fuerza y le respondí _"y yo a ti, siempre"._

La perdí de vista 10 segundos más tarde y con ella se fué un poco de mi humanidad. Me sentí muerta en vida. En 15 minutos una persona es capaz de darle la vuelta a tu vida sin quererlo.

Lloré, todo el camino, pero era imposible. Mi vida ya estaba hecha, ya habíamos tomado la decisión hacía muchos años y no había marcha atrás, no ahora. Hay amores que son en la distancia, se hacen más fuertes cuando son imposibles, cuando no hay nada que hacer, y esas éramos Anna y yo. Imposibles, aún con el paso de los años nos amábamos sin saberlo, pero éra algo increíble y puro sólo en la lejanía. Y así debía de ser, el destino siempre lo quiso así.

 **FIN**.


End file.
